


but for a second your attention just belonged to me

by TrenchWarfare



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Halloween Shenanigans, Makeup, liverpepper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchWarfare/pseuds/TrenchWarfare
Summary: “Not fair,” Axel says when Roxas takes the opportunity to crawl away. 
“You employed biological warfare, you threw the rules away the second you touched me with your evil, satan hands.” Roxas sniffs from the corner, having put as much space between him and Axel as possible. 
Axel raises his hands and wiggles his fingers threateningly. 
“Begone, Satan,” Roxas yells.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourhandiheld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhandiheld/gifts).



> This is set in yourhandiheld's [liverpepper](http://liverpepper.tumblr.com/) universe. If you're unfamiliar with the au, please check it out, it's the cutest thing in the world. I just really wanted to play with her characterizations and do what I guess could be called a friendship study between Axel and Roxas. This was super fun to write and I hope you like it!
> 
> Happy Birthday Jay!!!! ILYSM <3

“Axel…” Leon says slowly. His arms are crossed over his chest and he’s got his Serious Dad Voice **™** on. Roxas resists the urge to facepalm.

“Yup,” Axel pops the ‘p’ loudly, “got it-“ he cuts off with a strangled grunt after Roxas elbows him in the gut.

Leon looks him over, slowly inching his gaze from Axel’s hair to his toes then back up again. “How’s school?”

“Do you guys have to do this every time he comes over?” Roxas whines, he tugs at Axel’s arm, trying to pull him to the stairs and far away from whatever weird display is happening in front of him, “I just wanna get ready for the party in peace.”

Leon turns his stern gaze to Roxas and says, “Party?” Roxas flinches, realizing his poor word choice is going to make this even more drawn out, “I thought you were just watching movies.”

“Yeah, but we call it a party because we’re nerds,” Roxas inches backwards, pulling Axel along with him. “Plus it’s Halloween! We gotta dress up and be festive, dad.” They’re almost to the stairs, then, if they’re lucky, they can make an escape and Leon won’t follow them.

Leon’s skeptical look doesn’t fade. “Who’s going to be there? Have I met all of them?”

Roxas flushes, a little embarrassed that Leon is being so over protective in front of Axel, who, now that Roxas thinks about it, looks even more flustered than Roxas feels. God, where’s Cloud when you need him.

“Leave them alone, Squall.” Speak of the devil – savior in this case actually – Roxas fights the urge to cheer when Cloud rounds the corner to break up the standoff. “Axel’s never gotten Roxas into trouble before. They’ll be fine.” He puts a hand on Leon’s shoulder.

“It’s not Axel who I distrust, it’s those other kids.” Leon grumbles, looking at the wall determinedly.

“You trust me?” Axel asks, incredulous, making Roxas groan.

“Don’t push your luck,” Leon sniffs, still staring at the wall.

Before Axel can say anything else, Roxas jumps in again, “We’re just hanging out with some other people from the drama club.”

“Ah,” Leon says, finally turning back to them, a smirk tugging at his lips, “The black snuggie cult. Alright.”

“I told you not to call us that,” Roxas pouts, then the rest of Leon’s words register, “Wait you’re okay with it? Just like that?” He asks, almost against his better judgment, but he has to be sure.

“What do you mean ‘just like that?’”

“Well, normally you do put up more of a fight,” Cloud points out.

Deciding not to push their luck, Roxas yanks Axel up the stairs. “I’ll be back in the morning! You won’t even notice I’m gone!” Roxas calls over his shoulder. He catches sight of Cloud pulling Leon closer and Roxas’s almost gets whiplash with how fast he looks away from that.

Sora and Roxas’s room is empty when they reach it, Sora being at Riku’s house. Roxas plops down on the floor and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Your dads are awesome,” Axel says, gracelessly collapsing on the floor next to him.

“Shut up, they’re embarrassing,” Roxas grumbles, but a pleased warmth settles in his chest.  

“I’ve read your blog, I know you’re not actually embarrassed by them.” Axel raises his eyebrow and Roxas moves as if to hit him and Axel scrambles backwards. “Hey! If you hurt me I’m not going to do your makeup.”

Roxas deflates, trying not to pout, and raises his hands placatingly. “Fine, I will concede this fight in deference to your superior makeup skills.”

“Not because you love me?” Axel puts a hand on his chest, clutching at his shirt in shock, “I’m hurt, Rox.”

“I mean, everyone already knows that I just hang out with you to get discounts at Hot Topic anyway, so-“ Roxas is cut off by Axel tackling him.

Roxas shrieks, tumbling to the ground. Axel grins maliciously, and sticks his fingers between Roxas’s ribs, fighting dirty. Roxas bites his lip, desperately resisting the urge to laugh, trying to squirm out of Axel’s grasp.

“S-stop!” Roxas gasps out between poorly contained laughter, his leg kicks out reflexively and catches Axel on the hip, causing him to double over.

“Not fair,” Axel says when Roxas takes the opportunity to crawl away.

“You employed biological warfare, you threw the rules away the second you touched me with your evil, satan hands.” Roxas sniffs from the corner, having put as much space between him and Axel as possible.

Axel raises his hands and wiggles his fingers threateningly.

“Begone, Satan,” Roxas yells.

“And you call _me_ a nerd,” Axel sighs and shakes his head in mock disappointment.

“You _are_ a nerd,” Roxas sticks his tongue out at him.

“How about we call a truce for now, so we’re not late to the party.” Axel reaches for his backpack and pulls out a makeup kit.

“Fine,” Roxas concedes with a put upon sigh, crawling back over there, “but I got my eye on you.”

“So I know you said vampire, but what sort of vampire? Are you thinking more Dracula or Edward Cullen? Should I have brought my glitter?” Axel takes out his supplies, laying everything out so it’s all within reach and easy to grab.

Roxas rolls his eyes and folds his legs underneath him, “Dracula obviously.”

Axel looks at Roxas, a considering finger on his cheek, “So, contour and a little blood. Fangs?” He asks.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Roxas shrugs. He’s not into the whole makeup thing like Axel is, but it’s nice to have a friend like him when Halloween comes around. “I have my own fangs somewhere, but I’ll put them on in the car.”

“I thought you usually go more all out than this for Halloween,” Axel says, shifting through all his products. He makes a triumphant noise when he finds what he’s looking for.

“I do, but that’s for our family celebration. We always do group costumes. Or we try to. It depends on if we can find something Leon can agree on.” Roxas explains while Axel pats down his entire face with foundation with one hand, the other holding him in place by his chin.

“Good luck with that,” Axel snorts, picking up his contouring kit and one of his brushes. “Do fishy face,” he says, puckering his lips and sucking his cheeks in as a demonstration. Roxas follows his lead and taps his fingers on his knee.

“What are you going as?” Roxas asks once Axel lets him relax his face again.

“Can’t you tell?” Axel leans back and gestures at his outfit.

“Um, no,” Roxas says. Axel looks the same as always, with maybe a little bit more studs than normal. Like he just walked out of a Hot Topic fashion show.

“I’m a rock star!” Axel throws out his arms in a ‘look at me, you fool!’ type of gesture.

“You just look like yourself.” Roxas points out.

“Exactly. I’m _already_ a star, Roxas.” Axel grins and winks at him. He picks up an egg shaped sponge and starts patting at Roxas’s face again.

“You’re a loser,” Roxas says.

“Yeah, but I’m still cooler than you.” Axel puts down the sponge and picks out a tube of what looks like red lip gloss from his collection of makeup. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Roxas says. Axel grabs his chin again and Roxas shuts up, letting him do his work.

“I don’t need to.” Axel’s eyes are narrowed. He’s leaning closer than before, concentrating on painting Roxas’s lips and chin red too much to realize how their faces are only inches apart. “The proof is in the pudding. Done!” Axel grins and leans back.

“Already?” Roxas asks, trying to squash down the disappointment in his gut. God, emotions are stupid.

“I could contour with my eyes closed.” Axel smirks and hands Roxas a mirror before he starts packing up his stuff.

“It looks like you do already,” Roxas quips, almost absent minded while he looks himself over in the mirror. Highlighted cheekbones, making him look almost gaunt. Blood stains on and around his mouth. Axel did a good job.

“Hey!” Axel whines, but Roxas is only half listening. He gets to feet and grabs his bag.

“We should probably head out before Leon changes his mind and locks me in the basement.” Roxas holds out a hand to help Axel up.

“Well we wouldn’t want that to happen,” Axel takes Roxas’s hand and gets up. “Lead the way, Rox,” he says, throwing his arm over Roxas’s shoulder.

Roxas doesn’t shove him away. He must be growing up.


End file.
